Dark Side
by Belladonna Payne
Summary: But the issue wasn't going to be resolved with a few comforting words, however. Bruce needed to test the waters. Bruce BANNERXOC oneshot based off of Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side"


**[**_It's hard to know what can become if you give up..._**]**

Bruce caught a glimpse of Rose's terror-stricken face through his lashes. "D-Doctor..." she stammered tremulously. A small portion of him yearned to cry at the sound of her voice, yet the rest of him wanted to eradicate everything in his path from the computers to the walls. He could feel her crawling hesitantly towards him, which resulted in a sonorous, exasperated "NO!" from Bruce. Rose was so tiny, so fragile. She couldn't have been over five feet. Hurting her would be a piece of cake. If the Other Guy laid a finger on her...Bruce would never be able to forgive himself.

She ceased, whimpering. "Y-you'll be okay...you'll be alright, Doctor..." murmured Rose, though it was more directed to herself. She detested seeing him in that state. The Bruce Banner she knew was calm and collected, albeit bit detached. All in all, she enjoyed being in his company. She hadn't been wary of the Hulk until that moment, though, and had come to the realization that he terrified her.

She was tucking a few several strands of hair behind her ear when Bruce's hand cleaved to her wrist, causing her to sprawl out on the floor adjacent to him. He gazed at her with imploring eyes, huffing like a frenzied dog all the while. "Doctor...y-you can get through this...just keep looking at me. Yeah, keep looking at me." Rose affirmed shakily.

Bruce tried. Good Lord, how he tried. But at that moment, trying wouldn't keep the Other Guy at bay. "D-Doctor..." she quivered as he emitted a growl. "Bruce..."

His fists collided with the tile beside Rose's head, compressing them until they were rubble. It was too late—Bruce Banner had been tucked away and the Hulk was the one utilizing the body in which they shared. Straddling her, a roar erupted from the Other Guy. In a despondent attempt to escape, Rose pawed at the floor. The Hulk simpered and bellowed again, pleased by her evident fear. Being the sadist he was, he always indulged in the terror of his victims. "Help!" Rose screeched. She managed to flop onto her stomach and wriggle a little ways away from him. Then, with an impetuous jerk, the Other Guy drew her upward by her foot. He left her dangling in the air briefly to scrutinize her, and then cast her to the side and continued on his rampage.

**[**_So don't give up on me; please remind me who I really am._**]**

**[**_Will you love me..._**]**

Tony let out a sigh as he pinched a few golden strands of Rose's wavy hair between his fingers. He pursed his lips. Rose had a mild concussion and was experiencing dizziness and nausea, so she'd been resting for quite some time. Tony had positioned himself alongside her on her designated hospital bed an hour ago and had no intention of vacating the spot anytime soon.

She was too...quiet in the state she was in. She was usually so vivacious and spontaneous. Tony and Rose incessantly cracked jokes when they were together. He loved her. Not in a romantic way, of course, but in the way in which a brother loves his sister. When he thought about it, she was very much like a sibling to him.

Bruce hastened to her side and hunched over her with anguish written on his face and his eyes glimmering with concern. Tony planted his feet on the ground and sauntered out of the Infirmary, acknowledging the fact that his friend's time with her was much more vital than his own. Bruce considered taking Tony's spot beside Rose, but decided against it. He didn't want to get too close at the risk of injuring her again.

His jaw clenched. He hated himself for the he did. Occurrences like these made him question whether he was separate from the Hulk or if they were the same person. When he was Bruce, he could feel the Hulk seething within him. When he was the Other Guy, Bruce was still attempting to defy him. They shared the same brain, so how could they not be the same person? The thought made Bruce cringe.

He had come to the conclusion that he had..._feelings _for Rose. After all, with her staggering cuteness, what man wouldn't? And her personality was definitely a contributing factor. She was audacious and optimistic; Bruce couldn't help but be cheerful around her. But as he gazed at her serene face and the rise and fall of her chest, he knew he could never have her. It'd be far too dangerous for the both of them. What if he couldn't handle an intimate moment or a dispute? It would be better if I just admired her from afar, he thought. Safer.

As Rose began to stir, Bruce took a step back. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out gasp. "Doctor Banner?" said Rose as she furrowed her brows. His mouth was left ajar as if he was about to speak. Her hand began to reach for Bruce's, for his disquiet was incontrovertible. "Doctor Banner, it's—" she faltered to complete her sentence because her attention was diverted to the doctor's retreating form.

**[**_Even with my dark side?_**]**

**[**_Even if I try to push you out..._**]**

After a few tedious days in the Infirmary, Rose was released. Tony was sure pleased to see her, as was Steve. However, it seemed as though Bruce was not.

He hadn't paid her any more visits since the last time she saw him and it troubled Rose. What terrible thing had she done that would drive him to steer clear of her? She reflected on her past actions and couldn't remember anything that could've possibly grieved him. She yearned for his occasional witticism, his amiable smiles, his fixated expression when he was diligently working on a project; Rose missed it all. She knew that if she was cognizant of what she did, she would patch things up in a heartbeat.

Rose sighed as raindrops descended onto the window pane in which she was gazing out of. She loved the rain. Walking in it, dancing in it—the feeling of the droplets on her skin made her feel at peace with the world. She needed that at the moment. Her training was primary, though. However, this Bruce thing was really distressing her and she couldn't bring herself to be engrossed in what she was doing like she usually would. She kept spacing off.

Heaving a sigh, Rose plopped down onto the floor. She intertwined her fingers and brought them to her forehead, cradling it. What was the matter with her? The Rose Garvey everyone knew wouldn't squat and ponder over insignificant things like a pussy. That was precisely what she was acting like, wasn't it? A foul, herpes-infested pussy. She ascended from her spot, cocked her shoulders, and began to swagger to newly-renovated lab. The closest thing Rose was to a pussy was a lion. A huge, voracious lion with a mane that put her above all others.

Well, perhaps she was getting a bit too cocky there. She had to spend less time with Tony.

Opening the door just a crack, Rose prodded her head in with a blithe smile plastered to her face. "Dr. Banner?" she called, fully stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. There he was, arched over a project with his glasses threatening to slide off of his nose. She grinned at how he was so immersed in his work that he hadn't heard her. Giggling, she somewhat cautiously approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped with a gasp and Rose chuckled.

Bruce cast a glance at her as he attempted to catch his breath. "Oh...R-Rose...you scared me." He said. "I'm sorry." She took the seat neighboring his. She took notice of the way he shifted in his seat and a crease formed in her brow. What was he so anxious about? "Well, I best be on my way. I've been in here far too long." He chuckled timorously as he rose from his seat. Oh no, he's not getting away with that shit this easily, Rose thought. She grasped the back of his cerulean dress shirt, stopping him. "Rose?" he glanced at her, befuddled.

Why was she acting so warm and open? Didn't the mere thought of him appall her? It didn't seem to. Though, it really should've. He transformed into a huge, green, rage monster and almost killed her, for Christ's sake! Even Bruce was frightened of himself. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Rose inquired innocuously. "I-I'm not avoiding you." Said Bruce as Rose released her grip on his shirt. "Yes, you are. Ever since you walked away from me in the Infirmary, you haven't said a word to me." She crossed her arms and glowered at him.

"I've been busy."

"You used to always make room for me, even if you were busy."

"I'm more busy than usual."

"Really? Then tell me what it is you're _so _busy with."

Bruce hesitated. He didn't want to lie to her—his sanity was hanging by a thread as it was. "I see how it is," Rose scowled. "You aren't busy with anything; you just don't want to be around me anymore!" she cried. She began to pompously walk toward the door, trying to get it across that she didn't give a care about whether they talked or not. It was a false display of emotions, though. In reality, she was grieving. Bruce had been such a good friend to her. And perhaps she longed for something more, but...now, everything she'd devised was down the toilet.

"Rose, I—" "Save it, Banner." Said Rose curtly. She was almost out the door when Bruce closed it and swiftly cornered her. Her eyes measuring to the size of saucers, she gazed up at him in astonishment. She hadn't known Bruce to be so...audacious before. "Don't you get it?" he hissed. "I'm staying out of your way because I don't want to hurt you again! I can barely live with myself with the way I did before, I don't want to ever again!"

As silence lingered in the air, Bruce descried the freckles on her shoulders being revealed by her sleeveless, floral sundress. He found them...cute, which was odd for him. Then again, he often found a lot about Rose 'cute'. Bruce desired to touch those freckles, but wouldn't dare. Nowadays, he got the impression that she would fracture if he even laid a finger on her. He'd classified the thought as inane, but he hadn't managed to assure himself yet.

"Bruce," a crease formed in his brow when she referred to him by his first name. "That's...that's crazy. It wasn't _you _that hurt me, it was the _Hulk_. And that was only because you'd lost all of your data when Steve tried to create an email account on one of your computers—you were angry, it happens. Sure I got hurt, but it was _one _time. And anyway, it was pretty much my fault that I ended up in that hospital bed because I didn't get out when I had the chance. So don't blame yourself, okay? And don't blame the Other Guy either; even though I'm scared to death of him, I know that destroying is all he knows how to do." Bruce narrowed his eyes at her, dumbfounded. How could she be so understanding about all this? He knew that he certainly couldn't. Any rational person would be praying to slip from the enclosure he created with his arms.

Perhaps Rose wasn't a rational person?

"I don't want you getting hurt again." Bruce sighed. She cupped his face with one hand as her lips drew upward into a smile. "Dr. Banner, I'll make sure that won't happen again. I'll try to keep you calm." She said, caressing his cheek. He enjoyed that probably a bit too much. Even the slightest gesture from her made him regain so much lost confidence. When he was in her presence, he felt more like a superhero than a villain.

But the issue wasn't going to be resolved with a few comforting words, however. Bruce needed to test the waters.

He began with her freckled shoulders, languidly brushing his fingers against the smooth skin. Then to her arms, then to her hands. They were petite, just like Rose. "Dr. Banner, what are you doing?" she murmured as he trailed his fingers up to her neck. He didn't reply as he traced a line to her jaw bone. He repeated this action on both cheeks until he reached her lips. His thumb lingered on them as he took a moment to once-over her eyes. Bruce felt like a diffident teenager again as he contemplated putting his lips to hers. What if she rejected him? Their relationship had just been mended; would a peck on the lips be enough to unravel it once again?

"Dr. Ba...Bruce, its okay...you can do it...if you want." Rose whispered. Bruce didn't think twice about it. Licking his lips, he tilted towards her as she elevated herself by getting on her tip-toes. When their lips met, there was a feeling that could only be classified as "fireworks".

**[**_Will you return?_**]**

**[**_Everybody's got a dark side..._**]**

Bestriding Bruce, Rose kissed him vehemently. The moon cast its pale light into the car, illuminating her exposed legs. Rose had never been one to wear skirts, but that night, she felt the need to dress a little more...feminine. For once, it was just her and Bruce. On most occasions, they'd only gone out together with Tony or one of the other Avengers. Of course, they had their little "meetings" in the lab, but this was different. This was...a date. She'd never been on one before, deplorable as that was. She just hadn't had any interest in dating until she became acquainted with Bruce.

As their tongues wrestled one another, Bruce gripped Rose's head as his other hand began to roam. He reached her thigh and he grazed something that didn't feel...normal. "What's that?" he asked breathlessly. "Nothing." She replied before leaning forward to continue. He propped himself up by his elbows, causing her to cease. "No, seriously, what is that?" he queried. He scrutinized her thigh, noticing several scars on its side. "Let me see your leg." He stated. "Bruce, it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Let me see." He demanded, his tone like that of one he'd use to speak to an adamant child. "Bruce, it's nothing to be worried about." Said Rose, her slight irritation apparent. "Well, I'm worried anyway. Let me see it. Now." Being forceful with her wasn't something he particularly liked, but this disconcerted him. If he hadn't cared for her as much, he would've neglected the scars. However, he hadn't because he doted on her; perhaps a little too much.

Heaving a sigh, she stretched her leg out. There, Bruce perceived many more scars, all appearing very...angry. "What are these?" Bruce exclaimed, sitting up. "Are these self-inflicted?" he cried as he inspected them further. "Stop yelling!" She gazed at him with a sullen expression. "It was months ago. I've had issues with it ever since I was fourteen." She vouched. "Are...a-are you doing it now?" he questioned as he grit his teeth. "No...I haven't cut since I met you."

He gave her a prolonged kiss on the head. "That's good. But don't you _ever_ start doing it again. Considering that I wanted to jump over a bridge when I hurt you, you can't imagine how you hurting yourself makes me feel." He sighed as he put his forehead to her cheek. "I'm sorry." Rose apologized in a raspy voice. "Don't be sorry...just promise me you won't do it anymore." He nuzzled his nose against her skin. "I promise."

Bruce chuckled. He'd noticed that it wasn't just him that had to carry a heavy burden, that everyone possessed one of their own. For his precious Rose, it was self-harm. She didn't like taking the razor to her flesh, but it was just something that happened whenever she became too emotional. The two issues weren't that different, really. He had to say that the most similar thing between them was that they both ended up naked afterwards. However, when it came to Rose's problem, nudity was a feeling—it could only be compared to vulnerability. Whereas Bruce was bare-assed after he downsized from the Hulk to ordinary Dr. Bruce Banner.

At last, someone who understood.

**[**_Can you love me? Can you love mine?_**]**


End file.
